


The Way of a Hero

by joukaimokie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joukaimokie/pseuds/joukaimokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud Strife has a few crushes, fortunately for him no one knows about them, until Zack finds out. Ukeroth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: FFVII is the property of Square Enix and I am making no money off of this.

It was a plan, a wonderful brilliant plan. Zack couldn’t keep the slight bounce out of his step, no matter how unprofessional it was for a first class SOLDIER to bounce. But when it came to him it was almost expected. Infantrymen watched him with wide eyes as the man swept down and wrapped one strong arm around the neck of one of them nearby. The grin grew as the blond looked up towards his friend with a suddenly worried look. Zack was unpredictable, and if he wanted something he got it. 

“Hey Spiky!” 

Zack’s voice was loud enough to echo across the area above the sounds of the other infantry men speaking amongst each other. The black spikes bounced along with his gait as he forcibly pulled the other with him. Cloud opened his mouth to say something, perhaps protest whatever it was his friend was planning. But just as much as he may have wanted to he knew it would be useless. 

Once Zack got something in his head there was no getting it out and the most anyone could do was just go with it and hope for the best result.

“Zack… where are we going?” Cloud reached up and tried to force the strong arm from around his neck but that only ended with another wrapping around his middle. He froze suddenly as blue eyes flashed around and hoped no one thought this was anything but normal Zack behavior. The last thing he needed was that rumor going around. 

“Well y’know spiky I just found out something real-ly interesting,” Zack said as he leaned close to his ear and Cloud fought to suppress the burning of his face. A part of him wanted to just escape from all the stares he knew were probably cast in their direction and the other part wanted to press into Zack’s chest and demand he tell him just what he had found out. 

“Real-really,” Cloud managed before Zack pulled away with the familiar grin. 

“Yep!” He was bouncing again… and that grin always spelled trouble for anyone and everyone. “I know who you li-ike,” the grin remained there as Zack spoke in a sing-song voice and mako blue eyes locked on him. Cloud’s face burned brighter as he glanced away quickly. Given the amount of teasing he was going to crush his dreams and tell him he was either straight, taken, or just wasn’t interested. 

“Well not that I can blame you, I think every man and woman have wanted to get their hands on that.” 

“Just get it over with Zack,” Cloud sighed heavily as his face burned, this time in complete embarrassment. Typical of Zack to think he was so irresistible to every person in existence. “What is it? Straight? Taken? Not interested?” 

Zack released him enough to allow a momentary escape but any attempt he could have made was stopped as Zack grabbed his bicep and dragged him away from the other infantrymen. He took a beeline to the lift and Cloud was halfway between excitement and fear. His face turned serious for a moment as the door slammed shut and Cloud’s stomach sunk. “Well you know Spike,” Zack paused for a moment as arms crossed over his chest and hit the button for the SOLDIER floor. “You honestly think he’s straight with that hair?” 

And then it clicked. Cloud stood there and gaped for a moment as he stared at Zack for a moment. He tried to think of something, anything to say, but he couldn’t. Finally he stared down and shook his head. “It’s not a big thing. Like you said everyone falls for him,” but despite his words Cloud’s face burned. 

Zack didn’t know… it was in some ways a relief that he only knew about one of his crushes, perhaps the most hopeless of them. Before he could say anything more the door chimed its arrival and Zack had grabbed and dragged him out of the lift. Eyes cast around as he took in the view of the SOLDIER floor before he froze as soon as the first words were out of Zack’s mouth.

“Hey Seph!” He waved his hand as soon as the General looked up and Cloud was ready to hide. The urge became consuming as the boots echoed across the tile and stopped before them. Cloud was faced with the tall man and more correctly his bare chest as Zack shoved him forward. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and Cloud forced himself to crane his neck up. 

“Show Cloud how you can tie a knot in a cherry stem with your tongue.” 

If Cloud hadn’t been ready to bury himself before he was then. Was Zack crazy? You didn’t just tell ShinRa’s General that, even if you were a first class. Cloud stuttered as he tried to think of something, anything to say. He wanted to run, to bolt, just get the hell out of there. But he couldn’t, not with Zack gripping his shoulders so tightly. 

He was trapped… Zack was behind him, and Sephiroth was directly in front of him and Cloud could only stare at that unresponsive face and inhale the scent to take advantage of being that close to the silver hair and its numerous scents. Was he angry? He didn’t know and the possibility scared him. 

Finally Sephiroth turned away from them and took a step forward before he finally spoke. “Zack, are the cherries still in my fridge or have you since inhaled them?”

If all the stories were true Cloud was positive he would have heard his heart pounding, especially as Zack released his tight hold and lightly patted his shoulder. “They’re still there,” Zack paused for a moment as he grinned broadly again. “Well… a few are,” the grin grew as Sephiroth gave the briefest of nods and Zack once again grabbed Cloud’s arm. 

“Come on Spike!” 

 

The wait wasn’t long. Cloud had time to be shoved onto the plush couch and glance around before Zack had disappeared into the kitchen. To say he was nervous would be an understatement and he desperately tried to calm himself as he glanced around the sparsely decorated apartment. There wasn’t much to it, no photos, no mementos, or anything to decorate the walls. Everything was in its place short of a few files stacked neatly on the table before the couch. 

It bounced slightly as Zack dropped onto the couch beside him and dropped the jar of cherries on the table and grabbed the remote before he flicked the TV on. The light and images came to life in an instant as the noise of it blared. Cloud blinked as he stared at it for a moment, slightly surprised that he recognized the show as one he had watched with Zack over pizza. 

“Seph’ll be up soon, he’s gotta pack some stuff up,” Zack said as he propped his stocking feet up onto the table. “Man can’t leave anything out of order,” he stretched slightly and mussed the blond spikes slightly with one hand. 

“You… you shouldn’t have done this,” Cloud said as he stared down and Zack slapped his back lightly. 

“Don’cha worry Spike, I got to know Seph real well after Angeal left,” Zack said as he turned back towards Cloud and flung the arm back over the back of the couch. “Real well,” he smirked slightly as Cloud shifted beside Zack. 

This was all a big joke… it had to be. If Zack knew the General like that… it made sense, Zack talked about him like they were familiar. Cloud’s head sank into his hands as his face burned hotly. He was just the stupid cadet that was crushing on the General who his best friend was with. He groaned and practically jumped as the door opened again and slid shut. Cloud’s heart pounded harder as he looked up with wide eyes towards the figure. 

He was there… just right there… and he was in his apartment…Cloud’s palms were sweating and he rubbed them against his uniform pants as Zack flicked the station to another one. 

“Damn… gotta get some good stuff in here,” Zack muttered as he waved over to Sephiroth as the Masamune was placed down on the table followed by the armor, gloves, jacket and finally the harness and SOLDIER insignia belt. “Want a cherry Spike?” 

Zack unscrewed the top of the jar and pulled one out before he offered it to Cloud who stared at the red fruit for a moment, speechless. He saw the glances between the two, it confused him as much as anything, he just didn’t think his friend could be that cruel. Sephiroth was watching him closely and Cloud wished he could just hide but he took the cherry regardless. Slowly he moved to pull the stem off before Zack shook his head. 

“Nope, like this,” he said as he grabbed another piece of fruit and put it between his teeth. Cloud nervously followed suit and then froze. He swore he did nothing more than blink before lips were suddenly pressed against his own. It happened on instinct and Cloud bit down on the fruit, the taste a mix between the sweetness of it and something else. He pressed back against the lips that were there until they pulled away and the stem with it. 

The scent of the hair seemed to overwhelm him only to abandon him once again and Cloud stared speechless for a moment, not sure what to say as the stem was pulled out and dumped on the cover. The green eyes settled on him and Cloud stared down at it. 

“Why don’t you try Cloud?” 

“Sir?” Cloud saw the jerk of the head towards Zack and the realization quickly made itself real in his mind. His heart pounded and he leaned in shyly as his lips pressed against Zack’s. He was kissing two of his crushes in one day, it couldn’t get much better, or so he thought until a breath escaped next to his ear. 

Zack reached up and pulled Cloud closer. All thought of getting the stem was gone as he leaned in and pressed deep into the kiss and almost froze as soon as one firm hand wandered over his chest through his clothes. Cloud gasped into the kiss as he felt the shift that brought Sephiroth’s body in contact with his own. This had to be some sort of fantasy… a very realistic one but he knew he’d wake up and it would be just that, a dream. It was vivid enough that his body reminded him all too quickly for his liking that he had forgotten about breathing. 

He reluctantly broke the kiss and panted hard as Zack drew back and pulled the stem off that he had forgotten about grabbing. It was dumped next to the other one as he stretched slightly and lightly pushed Cloud back. Cloud took in a sharp breath as he was pulled back and landed lightly in a warm lap. 

“This isn’t some joke… right?” He wouldn’t be able to handle it if they suddenly got up and kicked him out after all that. Zack laughed as he flashed as grin and pushed himself up from the couch. 

“Come on Cloud, would I do that to you?” 

He wanted to say no Zack wouldn’t but this just didn’t seem like it could be real. Zack was in front of him, looking at him like that and he was most certainly on Sephiroth’s lap. It was all very real, especially as the long fingers slid slowly and began to undo his belt. Zack sat back down on the couch once again and a grin broke. 

“Fuck, that’s hotter than even I thought.” 

If he had been waiting for permission that and the fact that Sephiroth was undoing his belt was certainly that. Cloud gave Zack a look before he turned back in Sephiroth’s lap. He was so close he could make out every scent of his hair. 

“Sir… can I?” 

“Go ahead Cloud,” Sephiroth moved his hand around and slid the fingers under the fabric of his uniform top against bare skin. Cloud’s lips parted and he reached out and slowly touched the hair. It was softer than he had imagined it to be. As his attention focused on that Zack leaned close and went back to work on ridding Cloud of his uniform. Each piece was dropped unceremoniously to the floor and when the shirt joined them his lips were claimed once again. One hand reached out almost shyly at first and rested against Sephiroth’s chest. The movements gained in courage when it wasn’t rejected and Zack’s hands found his own. He pressed fully against Cloud’s back and groaned slightly. 

Cloud broke the kiss for a moment and pressed back against Zack’s body as Sephiroth leaned against him. One hand reached over Cloud’s shoulder and grabbed a handful of silver hair that was used to pull Sephiroth into a hungry kiss as Zack’s hand wandered over Cloud’s bare chest. He pressed fully against Cloud’s back as lips parted and his tongue moved back against Sephiroth’s. 

A soft groan escaped from the blond as the hand trailed further down and gripped his crotch through the fabric. Cloud pressed against it as his fingers returned to join Zack’s in gripping the long silver hair. He ground back against Zack’s hand and leaned against Sephiroth’s chest as they separated slightly. Lightly Zack nipped at Cloud’s ear and then drew back slightly. “You know… not gonna be real easy to do this on the couch,” he said as he forced himself to stand and slowly pulled Cloud to his feet. 

Cloud shuddered slightly as he felt Sephiroth’s eyes on him before the General stood and fingers snagged his belt. The chest pressed against his back as Cloud’s hands reached up and wandered over the muscles of Zack’s chest. He leaned into each touch as his lips pressed back against Zack’s. Lips parted slightly, quivering slightly with the immense anticipation. Zack’s tongue pressed between them and wrapped around Zack’s as Sephiroth’s hands released the pants completely. He gave them a pull and hands wandered down over his thighs. 

Sephiroth ground back against his ass and his hand wandered up across Cloud’s bare body. Lips were pressed against his neck and Sephiroth licked along the skin of his neck. It trailed across his skin and lightly nipped behind Cloud’s ear. Cloud groaned as he was pressed between the pair of lips that assaulted him. Hands suddenly grasped him and began to stroke him. He shut his eyes as hips ground back against his ass.

Zack gave a slight sound as he slowly drew back and flashed a smirk back over towards Sephiroth as the older man continued his strokes of Cloud’s length. His tongue darted out and ran over his lips as he watched the view of Cloud naked before him and Sephiroth pressed close, licking and sucking at his skin as Cloud moaned Zack shifted slightly and stripped his clothing from him. 

He moved quickly and eyes locked on the pair as a short breath emerged from Sephiroth’s lips against the smooth skin and lips trail down from behind his ear across his jawline. Cloud gasped quietly as the long fingers moved up over his tip and then released him. The hand moved across his chest and finally grabbed his chin. He tilted Cloud’s head and lips were claimed once again. Cloud moaned into the mouth and across from him Zack slowly ran his hand over himself. 

“Shit Seph, save some for the bed,” Zack flashed a smirk as he took a step forward and pressed his bare body against Cloud’s. He groaned slightly as he pressed his erection against Cloud’s body and reached around. Hands slid down and he squeezed Sephiroth’s leather clad ass and ground his hips back against Cloud’s. The kiss broke slightly as Zack gasped and forced himself to draw away. Blue eyes locked on Cloud before a laugh escaped and he shook his head. “Come on Cloud, we better get our asses on that bed before Seph makes us regret it,” he gave Cloud’s ass a light slap before he dashed forward into the room. He dropped onto the bed and bounced slightly before he collapsed onto it as Cloud sat on the edge. Eyes scanned the room before the back of his head was grabbed. 

He groaned slightly as Zack’s lips moved over his and pressed his tongue between Cloud’s parted lips. His tongue circled the younger one’s and swept lightly over it. It was hard not to force the other beneath him and take advantage of the willing body.

But Zack didn’t have to put it off for long as fingers slid up between his ass cheeks and brushed over the puckered muscles. He heard a familiar predatory sound and he knew he wouldn’t have to wait any longer. He broke the kiss and smirked slightly as he pressed back against the fingers. His eyes sparked with excitement and lips parted. 

“Cloud, your choice,” Zack whispered and Cloud looked up between the two of them. He watched as Zack leaned back against Sephiroth’s chest and he almost forgot about answering as he took in the view of both men, Zack groaning slightly as he pressed back against Sephiroth’s chest. His cheeks burned but he couldn’t look away from the view before him. 

How did he want it? The ideas ran through his head in an instant and he tried to focus on the question. There were so many ways and each one came with vivid images. Eyes flickered between them before he stared down. “You between us sir,” Cloud murmured. 

As soon as the words came out Sephiroth’s gaze settled on him and dumped Zack from his lap. The younger SOLDIER flashed a grin and his eyes seemed to light up at the idea. “If you’re sure that is how you wanted,” Sephiroth pushed himself up and reached down for his belt. Cloud gave a quick nod before he looked up towards the man. 

“Can I? Please sir?” 

Sephiroth nodded as he brought his hands away from his open belt. “Use my name,” Cloud’s hands froze as he heard those words and then swallowed hard. One hand reached and rubbed over the bulge and then pulled the zipper down. Zack had practically bounced from the bed and impatient hands pulled the leather pants from flesh. 

“Be patient Zack,” however Sephiroth’s eyes didn’t flicker from Cloud and no attempt was made to scold Zack for said impatience. He only stepped from the tight pants and Cloud stroked his hands over the full length. Fingers traced over every inch as he took in the view of his hero naked before him. 

He was laid bare to his eyes and Cloud’s eyes moved from the hardened cock in his hands to the silver hair above it and across his chest where loose strands rested against pale skin. Finally they met his eyes and Cloud’s mouth went dry as the reality landed. This was really happening, both men wanted him. 

“Come on…” Zack broke into his thoughts as he reached up and grabbed a handful of the silver hair and leaned against Sephiroth’s back. Eyes watched the hands that stroked him before he pulled back and caught Cloud in a quick kiss before he turned and grasped Sephiroth’s wrist. The grin grew as he gave a hard yank of the man onto the bed. 

Sephiroth moved slightly as Cloud slid back against the headboard and felt the long hair that dragged across his thighs. At first it tickled until he was able to relish the feel. Behind them Zack smirked slightly and rubbed a hand across Sephiroth’s ass. Cloud took in a shallow breath as he took in the view of his hero bent over him and he reached out and ran his fingers over the hair as lips pressed to his thigh. 

“Go ahead Cloud,” the green eyes lifted and locked on him and Cloud’s heart pounded ever harder. His cock throbbed almost painfully as the movement brought the hair against his sensitive flesh. Sephiroth’s tongue traced along his inner thigh as Zack’s hand rubbed lightly down over Sephiroth’s balls. 

“Ah shit… you gotta see this from right here,” Zack desperately reached for the bottle on the tabletop and smeared it over his fingers. Any patience he may have had for this slow torture was long gone, especially with the view of Cloud’s face reacting to whatever it was Sephiroth did to him and the full view of his commanding officer’s ass laid bare, waiting for him. 

Zack gave a frustrated sound as he pressed on finger against the heated skin. He felt the response of the muscles to his touch as his finger rubbed against them. His finger circled the muscles as his hand moved and gripped one hip. 

Each movement made it more difficult and in an almost desperate attempt to focus on Cloud rather than the teasing fingers Sephiroth’s mouth moved up over Cloud’s hip. He placed his hands down and moved enough to run his tongue slowly across the underside of Cloud’s length. The other gave a sudden sharp moan as the mouth teased him, each deliberately slow movement enough to make him want to grip the silver hair and control him. 

But Cloud knew he wouldn’t have the courage to, even if he hadn’t been distracted by that mouth. His tongue paused suddenly just short of his tip and Cloud could see the visible reaction of the General as Zack’s finger finally pushed into the body. Zack’s finger rubbed over the inner muscles as he pressed close to him. The second one slid in as Sephiroth spun his tongue around Cloud’s tip. He slowly licked over the smooth skin and lightly brought his tip between his lips. 

He sucked harder as Cloud buried his fingers suddenly into the long hair. It slid easily through the strands as he stroked the hair and his lips parted. Cloud’s head dropped back and then groaned as the sucking halted for a moment with a slight sound and vibration. Eyes slowly opened as he watched Zack’s movements. 

The third finger moved in and Zack’s grip tightened around his hip. The nails dug in slightly as he pressed close and stared at the view before him for a moment. Fingers thrust into the tight body that squeezed them, a hint of just how good it would feel to be inside of him. 

Sephiroth’s tongue once again ran over Cloud’s tip before he took him into his mouth. His nose brushed against hair and skin as a groan vibrated his cock and Sephiroth drew back slightly before his body visibly tensed for a moment. It relaxed for a moment and his head dropped as he licked up Cloud’s length. 

Zack gave a final thrust of his fingers before he drew them out and rubbed his hand once again over Sephiroth’s ass. He looked up and ground his hips back against him as he watched the movements before him. He moaned as he pulled back and pressed his tip against the tight muscles. He pressed into his body bit by bit as Sephiroth moved to trace his tongue back over Cloud’s length and then trailed lightly over his balls. He kissed them briefly before he stopped and his body tensed slightly. 

Zack groaned lightly as he buried fully into Sephiroth’s body. The tight muscles surrounded him and pulled him in as he leaned heavily on one hand. It pressed against the mattress and Zack took a few shallow breaths. Fingers loosened from Sephiroth’s hip and he reached out and pulled some of the silver strands away from his face and stroked them as eyes settled on Cloud. The blond rested back against the heavy headboard, his head tilted back, and slowly he focused on Zack above them. 

“Zack, move,” Sephiroth’s voice came slightly breathless as he pressed back against Zack’s body. The shift moved him slightly inside of him, stretched so completely as Zack leaned heavily against his back. The fingers continued their path down through the strands as he pulled back slightly. It was hard not to bury deep into him. Sephiroth’s tongue returned to trail across the skin of his balls. Slowly he sucked at it and trailed across his smooth skin.

He kissed it briefly as his attention shifted to the other side before he paused again as Zack buried into him all over again. Another slight sound escaped as Sephiroth slowly trailed his tongue back across Cloud’s balls before he kissed his way back up Cloud’s length. Lips parted slightly and Cloud gripped the silver hair tighter. The mouth enveloped him once again as Zack pulled back once again. 

He moved faster into a thrust and groaned as Sephiroth’s body arched slightly. It struck the spot and he gasped against Cloud’s skin. Zack’s arm dropped from stroking the hair to wrap back around his middle. His hand dropped and he stroked him slowly as he took Cloud’s length back into his mouth. 

A sound broke from Cloud’s lips as he shuddered and arched up into the mouth. His head dropped back and eyes clenched shut as the mouth took him deeper. He sucked at him before his head bobbed down and a slight cry broke loose. Zack moved and buried deep into the body, each thrust into the type body deeper. The body clenched tighter around him as he gasped. The strokes continued over Sephiroth’s length as he drew slightly back. Each thrust brought another shudder from Sephiroth’s body. 

His mouth drew slightly back and sucked lightly at Cloud’s tip. His tongue spun back around him as Cloud’s length twitched. He kissed the tip lightly before the contact broke. He gasped slowly as Zack buried deeper and the muscles clenched tighter around him. 

“Sir…” Cloud murmured as the breath ran over his throbbing length. He shuddered and pulled slightly at the hair again as the mouth slowly took him in again. He sucked at him once again as one of Sephiroth’s hands moved and Cloud arched again. His body shuddered as he pressed into the mouth and fingers buried deeper into the hair. 

Lips parted as he pulled him closer and shuddered. He was so close, the mouth took him, distracted him from anything else other than just that. Zack groaned as he buried into the body and continued to stroke Sephiroth. 

“Ah fuck… so close,” he shuddered as he buried into the body. His hand closed around Sephiroth’s length as his eyes fell on Cloud trapped in the throes of orgasm. He arched his body as Sephiroth’s moved over him. His tongue swept briefly over his length as Cloud slowly released the long strands of hair. 

Zack lightly squeezed Sephiroth’s length as he lifted his head and panted lightly. His lips parted as he continued to stroke him. His length jerked as his body arched and pressed back against Zack’s body. Fingers slid down over him everything inside him seemed to spasm. Zack buried deep into him as he released hard into the tight body. He shuddered and groaned aloud as he continued to stroke him. Sephiroth’s cock throbbed in his hand and his body arched as his release rushed over Zack’s hand. 

Slowly he sank down and green eyes opened to focus on Cloud beneath him. Zack stretched his body and with a groan pulled out of Sephiroth’s body and collapsed to the bed. His head dropped to the mattress with a groan as he looked up and flashed a lazy grin. Lightly he reached out a hand and patted Cloud’s head as the young cadet rolled over and nuzzled into the pillows. Zack let one arm drop over Sephiroth’s waist as he pressed close. 

“That has got to happen again,” he murmured as one hand lightly brushed over Cloud’s hip. The younger gave a happy groan as he nuzzled into the pillows. 

“Later, after he’s slept,” Sephiroth stretched slightly as the younger one was brought against his chest, a rare motion of contact. 

“Sure thing,” Zack stretched and smothered a yawn before he pressed against his back. “Hey Seph, can I top tomorrow night too?” 

There was no answer, just a pillow to his head. Well, it was better than a straight no.


End file.
